


Restructuring

by WilhelmAres



Series: Boiling Earth [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Breakfast, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mornings, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: A misplanned attack, a shared dream. What once was real is not, but even though the Isles are gone, the Titan unborn, the magic survives through the lines, the lives their echoes.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Lilith Clawthorne, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Boiling Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Restructuring

_Luz looks at Amity, sweet Amity, risking everything for someone she'd never see again. She looks at Eda, and King, and Willow, Gus, Lilith. All her friends, her_ family _, risking it all to get her home._ _But she knows the risks too. Whatever Belos' plan for Earth, the door's existence poses too much of a threat. What good would the sacrifice of everyone be if Belos tears his way to Earth a year later, killing her himself._

 _She takes a deep breath, looks at the portal, and_ runs _. She dodges the Emperor's tendrils on her way to the machine, slaps on fire glyphs again. He starts the activation, risking burrowing into the Nightmare Realm, hoping to protect the door._

_But the magic triggered the glyphs. The eye came out of a fireball and landed on King. Machinery still whirred and buzzed and crackled, space inside the frame cracking._

_And everything went white._

* * *

Luz looks at Amity. A lovely streak of red in her brown hair framed her face. She snores softly, bathed in the light of daybreak. Luz creeps out of bed and heads to the kitchen. Lilith sits at the table, nursing an energy drink.

"Hey Lily. Rough night?"

"Think I watched too many of those Sci-Fi shows you and Cesaer love. Had a nightmare. Never mind about all that dear, how was your sleep?" 

Luz crosses the kitchen and startes rummaging through cabinets. "Restless. I dreamt all my friends were fighting Belos in a fantasy world, helping me protect Earth." She pulls out a weird coffee machine and loads it with grounds. "Somehow, I was the one to discover glyph magic." She laughs as she taps the cast iron fire glyph, heating up the coffee.

"Interesting. Something else I find interesting: you and Amity" Lilith says as Luz panics and drops the fire, extinguishing harmlessly. Luz laughs and smiles a _little_ too large.

"What's so interesting about me and my best friend? My gal pal? My totally platonic friend? Hahaha..." Luz drops her smile when she notices Lilith's smirk. "I'm not convincing you am I?"

"Most _friends_ don't get snuck in during the night. Well, attempt to get snuck in. While talking _loudly_ about their date. And making a ruckus climbing through the window." Lilith stares at her niece breaking under the pressure. "Well, at least you didn't sneak out, I'll give you that." Luz bends down to pick up the glyph.

"Well, I don't mija" Camelia called from the stairs. "After work we _will_ be talking about this" she promises while helping her daughter set up the coffee for them. After starting up the heat, she sweeps the light of her life up in a hug. She cries while saying "Congratulations Luz. My baby girl's first love! You better bring her for dinner tonight. _Through the front door, though."_

Luz chuckles before reaching for a bowl of Genero Brand Corn Fakes, the fake corn flakes. She opens up a carton of almond milk, and enjoys breakfast. After 5 minutes, Eda walks into the room, hair a rat's nest, and starts talking to Luz.

"Hey Kiddo, I take it Cami already told you we're having a talk about you sneaking your girlfriend in?" Luz rubbed her neck and nodded, chewing the last of her food as the coffee was finishing. Eda grabs a cup and makes herself some while pointing out something Luz forgot. "Here's the first thing you need to know about sneaking something or someone in: to sneak them out."

Camilia and Lilith's eyes shoot open, and while Lilith snickers through a closed mouth until she starts snorting like a pig, Camilia simply bursts out laughing, full on belly laughing. "Gods, how did we _forget_!? Luz, be a good host and tell our most esteemed guest we've got breakfast ready" Camilia says through her laughs, before grabbing her satchel and heading out. "Have a great day everyone! Give Cesaer my love!"

"By Mami! Now, mom, that wasn't very funny-"

"My wife and sister think it's absolutely hilarious."

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Luz grabs some toast, butters it up, and grabs a coffee cup. She fills it the way Amity likes it: half milk, half coffee, double the milk, no coffee, warm it up, and stir in hot cocoa powder and heat it further, before topping it off with whipped cream and marshmallows. She grabs a plate and sets the table, and retrieves her girlfriend for an introduction to her stepmom and aunt. 'Sure', she thinks, 'They know Amity. Have for years.'

As she opens her bedroom door and sees her love laying there, hair completely spread out, she finishes her thought. 'And they'll know just how much I love this girl.'

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review! Let me know if you want more!  
> Little details I couldn't figure out how to add:  
> Lilith is an ex-policewoman, living with her sister because she exposed her coworkers' criminal activity and they didn't like that.  
> King's body is (roughly) a feline creature with the attitude of a pampered kitten, but King himself is Eda's bio son, a human named Cesaer around 9-10 years old.  
> The Blights are noticeably less...abusive. They're still strict, but reasonably so, IE groundings after pranks, instead of Understanding Willow. They're also named the Brights instead of the Blights. Luz half-humerously wants to take the name so shes Light Bright. Alright? Tight.


End file.
